


darkness or light?

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mormonism, Mormonstuck, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why the fuck do mormons have to make shit so goddamn complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness or light?

you don’t want to be here  
you don’t want to be here _at all_  
this is the _last fucking place on earth_  
you want to be right now  
but you’re here anyway  
so you should suck it up.  
  
you crack your knuckles,  
sigh impatiently,  
look at the empty desk in front of you.  
where the hell is he?  
like just  
can’t he just hurry up   
and get this over with?  
  
he comes in soon enough  
and sits down  
and says  
“shall we start with a prayer?”  
and you want to puke all over him  
or something  
but you don’t.  
instead you just  
shrug  
and cross your arms  
and think about how much better you’d feel if you were eating pizza right now  
while he asks god to help him understand you.  
  
bishop payton is annoying  
and has annoying kids  
and he talks like his nose is pinched closed  
which is also really annoying.  
but you guess it’s better to have him as bishop  
than your stupid  
creepy  
fucking  
dad.  
he pulls up a chair  
sits down  
leans over and clasps his hands together  
“david strider.”  
  
this is going to be a long goddamn night.  
  
“i understand you’ve been struggling with same gender attraction.”  
you roll your eyes  
and you’re thankful for your shades as you do  
because with them in the way,  
he can’t see you and reprimand you  
for being a sarcastic little shit.  
you shrug.  
“you know that this is a very   
very  
serious sin.”  
“yeah,” you say.  
  
“i understand you’re also struggling with your testimony.”  
you take a breath.  
“i’m not struggling,”  
you say.  
and he raises his eyebrows,  
leans back a little,  
and says  
“oh?”  
and goddamnit  
can someone be any more condescending?  
but anyway you reply  
“yeah.”  
and he nods  
and you say  
“i don’t have one  
and i don’t really want one  
and i’m okay with that.”  
  
“denying the holy ghost  
is also a very serious sin.”  
“i never denied ‘im.”  
“but you don’t have a testimony.”  
“i don’t think it matters.”  
he takes a deep breath  
and straightens up  
and says  
“david.  
you are in a very  
 _very dark place_ right now.  
but i am here to help you.  
that’s what i do as a bishop.”

you sigh.  
 _this is not going to be easy._  
“see, the thing is,”  
you say,  
making sure to let  
just the slightest bit of your irritation  
leak into your words,  
“i didn’t ask for your help.”  
“you didn’t need to,”  
he says,  
“you’re asking with your actions.”  
“no i’m not.  
i don’t need help  
and you really need to stop doing that  
‘oh no these people are struggling  
and calling out for our help  
by making their sins visible!’ bullshit  
because it’s stupid  
and honestly  
the world would be  
 _way_ better off without mormons.”  
  
he looks pissed now.

and he opens his mouth to speak,  
and you think,  
 _yeah_  
 _this is going to be a long evening_.


End file.
